


Skarb Sharpe'a

by dieOtter



Category: Sharpe (TV), Sharpe - All Media Types, Sharpe Series - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: Strzelcy znajdują u Sharpe'a tajemniczą mapę. Czy znajdą skarb przed ich oficerem?
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	Skarb Sharpe'a

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał na Fikaton 2020 na Forum Literackim Mirriel.

**Skarb Sharpe’a**

— Pułkownik wzywa, sir. — Strzelec Harris zameldował służbiście, po czym odruchowo łypnął na papiery rozłożone na stoliku przed kapitanem Sharpe’em.  
Wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić, ale ponieważ nigdy nie był w stanie opanować ciekawości, tłumaczył sobie, że to nic takiego. Oficer i tak od czasu do czasu wykorzystywał go w roli sekretarza. Zresztą to nie tak przecież, że Harris zamierzał zdradzić komukolwiek odkryte w ten sposób tajemnice (tak po prawdzie to nigdy niczego ciekawego dotąd nie odkrył). Po prostu w armii nie sposób było zdobyć nic ciekawego do lektury, a ile razy można czytać tę samą wysłużoną zdobyczną powiastkę filozoficzną?  
Sharpe wyraźnie zirytował się tym nagłym wezwaniem. Odburknął tylko coś pod nosem i chwyciwszy rapier oraz czako, wymaszerował z namiotu. Był przy tym tak zajęty usiłowaniem doprowadzić sponiewierane nakrycie głowy do jakiego takiego wyglądu, że nie zwrócił uwagi na rudowłosego strzelca zostającego w tyle.  
— Nie wolno ci tego robić — mruknął Harris sam do siebie, jeszcze raz tęsknie zerkając na stół. Wysiłki zdały się jednak na nic. Leżąca na samym wierzchu ręcznie rysowana mapka była zbyt interesująca, by można było przejść obok niej obojętnie.

* * *

— Panowie, jest skarb! — oznajmił jakiś kwadrans później, odnalazłszy kolegów chłodzących się nad niewielkim strumyczkiem.  
— Gdzie? — Ben Perkins zainteresował się jako pierwszy.  
— Prawdziwy? — dorzucił Cooper powątpiewająco.  
— Najprawdziwszy! — zapewnił go Harris. — A gdzie, to jeszcze nie wiem. Ale znajdziemy go!  
— Harris, czy ty czasem nie siedziałeś zbyt długo na słońcu? — prychnął sierżant Harper, ostentacyjnie przewracając się na drugi bok.  
— Sami zobaczcie. — Harris wydobył z kieszeni złożoną mapę. — Zobaczyłem to przed chwilą u kapitana Sharpe’a. Pewnie chciał sam znaleźć skarb, a nas wystrychnąć na dudka!  
Harper błyskawicznie odwrócił się z powrotem.  
— Ukradłeś kapitanowi mapę?  
— Skąd — żachnął się Harris. — Skopiowałem ją!  
— Harps, kapitan nie wspominał ci o żadnym skarbie? — wtrącił Dan Hagman podejrzliwie.  
Sierżant podrapał się po głowie.  
— Nie — przyznał niechętnie, niezadowolony, że koledzy przyłapali go na niezorientowaniu w sekretach oficera. Zaraz jednak się rozpromienił. — Ale mu będzie głupio, jak znajdziemy ten skarb przed nim!  
— Możemy ostatecznie podzielić się z nim łupem — zaproponował wspaniałomyślnie Perkins.  
— Ano niech mu będzie — zgodził się sierżant Harper. — Ostatecznie to jego mapa. To gdzie mamy szukać?  
Harris rozłożył mapę na ziemi i przycisnął ją kamieniem. Głowy wszystkich Chosen Men pochyliły się nad nią tak energicznie, że rozległo się głuche łupnięcie.  
— I czego się pchacie, i tak nie umiecie czytać — ofuknął Harper podwładnych, rozcierając czoło.  
Hagman i Cooper wzruszyli ramionami, w milczeniu przyznając rację Irlandczykowi, i odsunęli się posłusznie. Tylko najmłodszy i najbardziej ciekawski Perkins pozostał skulony nad mapą, mimo że niewiele mu mówiła.  
— Jesteśmy teraz gdzieś tutaj. — Po dłuższej chwili kontemplacji Harris wskazał palcem właściwe miejsce. — Czyli musimy pójść na północ, tam za obóz Szkotów, skręcić na wschód zaraz za ruinami młyna i…  
— Hej, ale to musi być jakaś nowa mapa — przerwał mu Cooper.  
Harris posłał mu pytające spojrzenie.  
— Bo ten młyn to rozwaliła nasza artyleria w zeszłym tygodniu — przypomniał mu Hagman.  
— No a Szkoci tu obozują jeszcze krócej — dorzucił Cooper.  
Harris przeczesał palcami swoją rudą czuprynę.  
— Może i mapa jest nowa, ale skarb równie dobrze może być stary.  
— Co to za różnica, nowy czy stary — dorzucił sierżant. — Grunt, że skarb. O, tu macie jak byk napisane: S-K-A-R-B.  
Cooper zmrużył oczy, przyciągnął do siebie mapę i obrócił ją kilkakrotnie.  
— Jak tak patrzę, to w sumie możliwe — powiedział wreszcie. — Ktoś mi kiedyś mówił, że „s” wygląda jak taki jakby wąż.  
— Ja ci mówiłem, Francis — odparł Harris z przekąsem. — A teraz możemy wrócić do poszukiwań?  
— Zapomnieliście o jeszcze jednej rzeczy — zauważył przytomnie sierżant. — Młyn jest już poza granicami obozu. Potrzebujemy przepustki.  
Na moment zapadła cisza, aż wreszcie Hagman dał sierżantowi kuksańca i podbródkiem wskazał sylwetkę oficera, który właśnie zatoczył się na drzewo nieopodal.  
— Myślicie, że porucznik Price będzie miał ochotę na udział w łupie?

* * *

— Nie, nie, źle to czytacie, Harris. — Harry Price wyrwał strzelcowi mapę, lecz nim odnalazł na niej, to czego szukał, potknął się o wystający korzeń i tylko dzięki refleksowi Coopera nie wylądował wraz z drogocenną kartką w wielkiej błotnistej kałuży.  
— Może jednak ja to wezmę, sir. — Sierżant Harper delikatnie wyjął mapę z dłoni oficera. — A więc teraz tam, przez te zarośla.  
— Nie, bardziej w lewo — upierał się Harris.  
— Ale tam nic nie ma — zauważył Perkins.  
— To chyba dobrze? — odparł Cooper. — Jakby tam coś było, to nikt by tam nie chował skarbu.  
— Tam są ruiny. — Hagman wskazał na kierunek, który chciał początkowo obrać porucznik Price. — Ale nie nasze. To znaczy nie od naszej artylerii. Takie stare.  
Strzelcom rozbłysły oczy. W tle rozległy się tymczasem odgłosy wydawane przez wymiotującego oficera.  
— W starych ruinach może być stary skarb! — wykrzyknął Perkins tryumfalnie, zwracając się w stronę, o której mówił jego starszy przyjaciel. Był już chyba gotów puścić się biegiem, gdyby nie ciężka łapa sierżanta, która w porę spoczęła na jego ramieniu.  
— Sir, w porządku? — zagadnął Harper uprzejmie, podchodząc do porucznika, by pomóc mu wstać.  
— Tak, tak, sierżancie. To tylko drobna niestrawność — zapewnił go Price, choć nawet nie starał się, by zabrzmiało to przekonująco.  
Wyglądał jednak już nieco lepiej, dlatego sierżant puścił jego ramię i zapytał służbiście:  
— Sir, prośba o zezwolenie na wznowienie poszukiwań.  
— Zezwalam, sierżancie Harper — odparł porucznik i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

* * *

— Ćśś, słyszę jakieś głosy — szepnęła Teresa Moreno, odruchowo zamykając poły koszuli.  
— Ja nie słyszę — odmruknął Sharpe, ponownie je rozchylając.  
— Richard! — Mimo karcącego tonu kobieta pieszczotliwie przeczesała palcami włosy towarzysza.  
Po chwili jednak oboje zastygli w bezruchu. Głosy zbliżały się do ich kryjówki.  
— Czy to...? — zaczęła Teresa pytająco.  
— Brzmi jak Harper — zgodził się Sharpe i zaklął. — Jak on mnie tu znalazł?  
— Może to przypadek? — zasugerowała Teresa. — Siedźmy cicho, może przejdzie obok.  
Niestety, trzask odsuwanych desek udających drzwi powiedział im wkrótce, że nadzieje Teresy okazały się płonne.  
Sharpe błyskawicznie naciągnął spodnie i ruszył naprzód, by dać ukochanej chwilę na doprowadzenie się do stanu, w jakim mogła pokazać się ludziom.  
— Sierżancie Harper! Chosen Men! Baczność! — huknął i z zadowoleniem zauważył szok oraz przerażenie malujące się na twarzach strzelców. — I ty tutaj, Harry? — jęknął po chwili na widok Price’a.  
Porucznik zmieszał się i poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej.  
— A… ale co pan tu robi, panie kapitanie? P...przecież miał być s...skarb — wybełkotał.  
— Skarb? — powtórzył Sharpe, a jego głos ociekał jadem.  
Przerażeni strzelcy usiłowali dać Price’owi znak, by umilkł, jednak pijany porucznik nie był w stanie ich zrozumieć.  
— No skarb. Jak na tej m...mapie! — oznajmił i podsunął Sharpe’owi odebraną chwilę wcześniej sierżantowi kartkę. — O, dzień dobry, p...panno Tereso!  
Teresa wyciągnęła rękę i przejęła mapę, zanim dotknął jej Richard. Wystarczył jeden rzut oka, by kobieta parsknęła śmiechem.  
— Rzeczywiście, jest tu pewien skarb — powiedziała po chwili, rozbawiona.  
Sharpe, któremu zdążył już nieco przejść gniew, także się roześmiał.  
— Bardzo cenny skarb — dodał, obejmując kobietę ramieniem.  
Strzelcy spojrzeli po sobie pytająco. Nagle Harris uderzył się głową w czoło.  
— No jasne, od razu mi się zdawało, że gdzieś już widziałem to pismo. To pani narysowała tę mapę?  
Teresa ze śmiechem pokiwała głową.  
— Owszem. Ale zdaje się, że nie była przeznaczona dla was? — żartobliwie pogroziła palcem.  
Strzelcy oraz porucznik zmieszali się jeszcze bardziej i niepewnie łypnęli na kapitana, wyraźnie obawiając się kary. Ten jednak tylko potrząsnął głową z rezygnacją.  
— Jestem gotów zapomnieć o całej sprawie, jeśli w dziesięć sekund znikniecie mi z oczu — oznajmił.  
Nie minęło nawet pięć sekund, jak wnętrze ruin opustoszało. Tylko Harper wetknął jeszcze głowę do środka, by z bezczelnym mrugnięciem zaproponować:  
— Możemy stanąć na warcie, sir. W bezpiecznej odległości, rzecz jasna. Dopilnujemy, żeby nikt wam nie przeszkadzał.  
Sharpe odprawił go niedbałym machnięciem ręki, a następnie odwrócił się do towarzyszki.  
— Wiesz — wymruczał nisko, sięgając do kaftana, który Teresa tylko co skończyła zapinać. — Może i znaleźli skarb, ale ja znalazłem go pierwszy.  
Był to bowiem skarb Sharpe’a.

**Author's Note:**

> * Tym razem nie tylko tytuł, ale cała intryga zostały wypożyczone ze starej polskiej komedii z 1948 roku zatytułowanej właśnie „Skarb”. Polecam, bo to czyste dobro jest, a całkiem chyba zapomniane.


End file.
